Undécimo Vongola
by Viridiumkun
Summary: Ienari Sawada se había alejado del mundo de la mafia, sólo para ser arrastrado otra vez tras la desaparición de su hermana. Atrapado entre convicción y responsabilidad, Ienari iniciará un largo camino hacia su propio futuro. Nextgen! Se aceptan OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cuando eres consciente de la muerte, acabas asumiendo tu propia soledad."_

Rosa Regàs.

**Atto Primo**

Il trono caduto

**1\. **

Ienari se despierta con el rostro perlado en sudor, un grito apenas contenido en su garganta. Estático, agudiza el oído, intentando identificar cualquier sonido que demuestre que un miembro de su familia se ha despertado. Sólo responde el lejano ulular de un búho, e Ienari se vuelve a dejar caer en la cama. Temblando, incapaz de regular su propia respiración, se contenta con cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes antes de contemplar el techo con aire pensativo.

Esta es la cuarta vez que se despierta en menos de una semana, lo que no ayuda a su ritmo de vida. Ienari necesita dejarse de tonterías y empezar a concentrarse en seguir adelante, como todos han hecho. Han pasado cinco años, y todavía...Todavía. _1, 2, 3, _contar mentalmente siempre le ha ayudado a relajarse, _4, 5, 6, _se gira hacia un lado y cierra los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria. A lo lejos se escucha el ruido de un motor arrancando. _7, 8, 9, 10_. Ienari exhala lentamente. Incluso se permite el lujo de volver a dormir.

Se despierta media hora más tarde, cubierto en sudor y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Ienari se resigna a no dormir en toda la noche, se levanta, y decide pasar el resto de la madrugada jugando a videojuegos.

_4:25_

Tan sólo tiene que resistir tres horas más.

Puede hacerlo.

**2.**

—¡Sawada-san!—exclama Aimi Takahashi, Presidenta del Comité Disciplinario, en medio del pasillo.—¡Has vuelto a llegar tarde! Es la tercera vez esta semana. No puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Lo siento, Aimi-chan,—dice Ienari con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.—ya sabes lo díficil que me resulta levantarme por las mañanas. ¿No puedes ignorarlo, sólo esta vez?

Aimi no tiene nada que hacer contra la sonrisa de Ienari. Le da un golpe en la nuca antes de alejarse riendo con sus amigas. Ienari la observa durante unos segundos, suspira, y se dirige a su propia aula. A veces no puede evitar una ligera sensación de odio contra todos sus compañeros, quienes han tenido una vida tan fácil. No comprenden la realidad, ni entienden lo que significa vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Ienari coloca una nueva sonrisa falsa antes de entrar en clase, saludando a todos sus compañeros como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Hey, Ienari. ¿Otra vez en problemas con el Comité Disciplinario? ¡Tienes que empezar a preocuparte más por tu futuro!

—A este ritmo no te van a contratar nunca para ningún trabajo.—agrega uno de sus compañeros, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerda.

—Tampoco es que importe, ¿no?—masculla, sentandose encima de su pupitre.—Apenas tenemos _quince_.

—¡Ojalá pudiera ser tan despreocupado como tú!

¿Qué dirían si supieran la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se asustarían, o lo mirarían con tristeza? Le gustaría confesarlo a gritos, asegurarse de que sepan quién es en realidad. Ver sus rostros al darse cuenta de que su despreocupación no es más que una fachada, que todos son unos idiotas por no percatarse.

Pero hay secretos que nunca deberían salir a la luz.

Ienari fuerza una carcajada.

**3.**

Nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa, Ienari siente una presencia nueva en la cocina. Su madre está en la cocina, junto a quienquiera que sea el intruso. Ienari analiza mentalmente las múltiples posibilidades que hay antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Por lo menos cinco de sus simulaciones incluyen una muerte, y dos necesitan armas.

—Ienari.—dice Hayato, observándolo con aire crítico.—Has crecido desde la última vez que te ví.

La última vez fue hace cinco años.

Ienari frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mamá, ¿qué hace aquí?

Kyoko sacude la cabeza. Parece haber llorado recientemente. ¿Será muy díficil asesinar a su tío? Ienari dirige su mirada a Hayato, a la espera de una respuesta. Y será mejor que sea una _buena respuesta_, porque Ienari no está dispuesto a aceptar a nadie que haga llorar a su madre en su casa.

—Yuuka ha desaparecido.—le informa su tío.—He venido a pedir tu ayuda.

Las palabras tardan unos segundos en cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Una vez lo hacen, Ienari da un paso atrás, de forma casi automática. Si Yuuka ha desaparecido, significa que él...

No.

Ienari se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de casa, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

_(Una vez pensé que había salido...y volvieron a arrastrarme.)_

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kyoko Sasagawa tuvieron tres hijos. Por ciertas razones, que no mencionaré aún, Tsuna está muerto. Kyoko e Ienari viven actualmente en Ishikari (Hokkaido). Esto va a ser un fic de la futura generación, pero ligeramente modificado. Va a ser más realista, va a lidiar con muchos asuntos turbios de la mafia, y también va a tener muchos momentos de amistad y todo lo bonito de KHR. **

**Así que necesito vuestra ayuda.**

**Participad rellenando los datos que pondré a continuación (después de unas normas).**

Necesito equilibrio entre personajes. Esto significa que si hay más chicas, no aceptaré más chicas. Podéis mandar un personaje masculino y uno femenino.

No aceptaré Mary Sues ni Gary Stues. Esto es muy importante. Los personajes tienen que tener fallos y debilidades, para poder crecer a lo largo de la historia. No lo aceptaré si es perfecto.

Nada de Octava Llama.

Ienari va a recorrer una gran parte del mundo, así que puedes ser de cualquier parte. Incluso agradecería la variedad. Podéis ser de dónde queráis, incluso un compañero de clase de Ienari de Ishikari, o de Irlanda, o de cualquier parte. En serio.

Los personajes que pueden tener hijos son:

Takeshi Yamamoto con Haru Miura.

Hayato Gokudera con (persona inventada cualquiera.)

Ryohei Sasagawa con Hana Kurokawa.

Colonello y Lal.

El resto de los Arcobaleno - Reborn* (adoptado o tomado como estudiante).

Dino Cavallone (con una persona aleatoria).

Kyoya Hibari (persona aleatoria.)

***Reborn ya tiene un hijo, pero se acepta igualmente un estudiante suyo.**

No aceptaré hijos del resto de personajes. Sé que eso puede parecer algo restrictivo, pero no soy capaz de escribirlos con hijos. La mayoría son demasiado disfuncionales como para tenerlos.

Puedes ser parte de una Familia Enemiga. (No inventada, sólo específica que quieres ser parte de ahí).

Sin embargo si se aceptarán personajes con padres inventados.

Lo único que puedo decir que se tenga en cuenta es que hubo una guerra en la mafia hace cinco años.

Muchas gracias por haber leído y si participais. Arigatou!

**Nombre completo:**

**Sexualidad:**

**Apodo: **_(No apodos en la mafia, sino entre amigos.)_

**Edad: **_(Ienari tiene 15. Si eres hijo de uno de los mencionados arriba, tienes que tener entre 13 y 21. Si no, ten la edad que quieras.)_

**Nacionalidad:**

**Tipo de Llama:**

**Familia: **_(Vongola, Cavallone, Freelance*****, Varia, Familia Aliada, o Familia Enemiga.)_  
*****¿Aliado o enemigo?

**¿Quieres ser Guardián?**

**¿Quieres ser la mano derecha?**

**Puesto: **_(Asesino, espía, informador, hacker, Don de una Familia. Lo que sea, mientras tenga sentido.)_

**Personalidad:**

**Aspecto físico:**

**Historia:**

**Arma:**

**Habilidades: **_(Físicas o con armas.)_

**Caja Arma: **_(Si tienes.)_

**¿Alguna fobia o miedo particular?**

**¿Interés romántico?** _(Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad.)_

**Otros datos: **_(Cualquier cosa que quieras agregar.)_

Lo siento si parece muy largo, pero quiero asegurarme de hacer bien al personaje.

(¿Debería continuar narrando en presente o en pasado?)


	2. Información (3)

**Familia Vongola: **( Habrá una disputa más adelante. No haré spoilers!)

Cielo: _Ienari Sawada | Yuuka Sawada_

Tormenta: _Kairy Gokudera | Kaoru Gokudera_

Trueno: _Daichi Takanawa |_

Lluvia: _Atsushi Yamamoto_ |

Niebla: _Brooke Williams |_

Sol: _Terzo Accosi |_

Nube: _Kumiko Hibari |_

**Familia Cavallone:**

Cielo: _Mika Cavallone_

Trueno: _Johann Stahl_

Lluvia: _Marcel Leblanc_

**Varia:**

Cielo: _Ariadna Di Angelo_

Lluvia: __Alicia Fernández Carriero__

Tormenta: _Reim Alexander Blackssor_

Niebla: _Mazanu Ocoro_

Nube: _Alexander Romanov_

Trueno: _Aysel Bastrk_

Asesino, espía:

Nube: _Armando Mendiccuti_

**Familias Aliadas:**

·Tormenta: _Jason Xioling_

·Familia Genovese:

·Cielo: _Elizabeth Costello_

·Sol: _Armin Lehner_

**Familias Enemigas:**

Familia Tattaglia:

Cielo: _Pietro Ambriosini_

**Freelance:**

·No se aceptan más hijos de Takeshi Yamamoto y Haru Miura.

·No se aceptan más hijos de Hayato Gokudera.

·No se aceptan más hijos de Kyoya Hibari.

·No se aceptan más hijos de Dino Cavallone.

·Tampoco se aceptan más estudiantes de Reborn, ni Fon.

(Se necesitan más Guardianes para todas las Familias. Arigatou!)

(Publicaré el primer capítulo este viernes ^^)


	3. Prólogo II

Todo a su alrededor se había convertido en un mero murmullo; algo que oía en la lejanía, de lo que no era enteramente consciente. Se había detenido en un parque cerca del centro de la ciudad, muy lejos de su casa, tan lejos como había podido llegar a pie. El suave chirriar de las cadenas del columpio le impedían pensar. Había un niño antes - (¿cinco minutos? ¿una hora?) -, pidiéndole a gritos que se bajara. Lo había ignorado, y no estaba seguro de cuando se había ido, pero ya no podía escuchar su voz (irritante, llena de inocencia y confianza, la voz de quien nunca ha visto lo peor que el mundo puede ofrecer). Una gota aterrizó sobre su revuelto cabello rubio, provocándole un cierto consquilleo al atravesar suavemente su nuca.

Ienari cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza al cielo. La lluvia se había hecho más fuerte, y le proporcionaba una falsa sensación de tranquilidad (_la lluvia limpia y sana, por que es su función_). Ienari no podía abandonar a su madre, no importaba cuanto quisiera salir corriendo. Tendría que volver, algún día, en algún momento; se vería obligado a enfrentarse al terrible prospecto que suponía la presencia de la mano derecha de su padre.

(No se permitió pensar en Yuuka, ni tampoco en las probabilidades de encontrarla con vida. Yuuka no iba a morir. No de esta forma, no ahora, no después de todo lo que ya había pasado.)

El leve chirriar de las cadenas del otro columpio lo hizo abrir los ojos.

—Pareces más vieja.—dijo, y se se sintió orgulloso de la seguridad de sus palabras.—Y tienes el pelo más largo, Kairy-chan.

—Tú lo tienes tan desordenado como siempre, Ie-kun—replicó Kairy, su sonrisa brillando tanto como lo recordaba, haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes.—Has crecido un poco.

—Sólo un poco.—admitió Ienari.—Todavía eres más alta.

—¿Quién no es más alto que tú?

—¿Quién es más encantador que yo?

Kairy soltó una carcajada. Ienari también sonrió, incapaz de contenerse. Pasaron dos horas balanceándose bajo la lluvia en un cómodo silencio, apenas roto por el rugir de los coches.

(Las farolas llevan horas encendidas cuando por fin deciden regresar, cansados y empapados, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.)

_(Sweet dreams are made of this)_

6.

La desaparición de Yuuka Sawada convierte a su hermano en el último eslabón de la decadente Familia Vongola. La cabeza del muchacho se ha convertido en una diana - un objetivo a ser eliminado antes de que pueda adquirir poder y traer de vuelta la gloria del pasado. No importa que no quiera ser el heredero, ni tampoco que no tenga ningún plan de volver a unirse a la mafia. Su mera existencia es una ofensa para el nuevo equilibrio, y por lo tanto debe desaparecer. No hay lugar para la misericordia en la mafia. Pío di Siero no había ganado la guerra siendo compasivo.

Ienari Sawada tiene que morir; y con él, el condenado régimen de los Vongola.

_(Who am I to disagree?)_

7.

Tío Hayato asegura que están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Yuuka, pero que aún así Ienari está ahora bajo un constante peligro. Dice que la posición de los Vongola en la mafia pende de un hilo, y que Ienari puede ser tanto una debilidad como una fuerza, dependiendo de como usen sus cartas. Así que, termina, tienen que irse de inmediato. Antes de que la mafia tenga tiempo de contra-atacar. Mamá ya había asumido este paso, así que se limita a asentir sin ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro.

—Pero Ienari vendrá conmigo a China.—suelta entonces Kairy, sin la menor vacilación.—Nos reuniremos con Fon e iremos a Italia desde ahí.

—¡Todo forma parte del plan!—se apresura a decir tío Hayato, dirigiéndole una mirada de exasperación a su hija.—Mientras ellos se refugian bajo la protección de un antiguo Arcobaleno, tú y yo nos encontraremos con Mukuro y el idiota del béisbol. Creando la ilusión de que el futuro heredero está con nosotros, lo mantendremos a salvo.

Su madre asiente de nuevo, se coloca su antiguo anillo de tipo Niebla, y dibuja una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro.

Dos horas después están preparados para iniciar la operación. Ienari siente un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca mientras ve a su madre alejarse con su tío, pero lo ignora. Es un plan simple y directo. No hay nada que pueda salir mal. Se reunirán con Fon, encontrarán a su hermana, y antes de una semana habrá regresado a Hokkaido.

Simple.

* * *

Buenas tardes~

Sé que había prometido publicar el primer capítulo hace siglos, pero las clases se metieron en mi camino. Ahora estoy de vacaciones (bueno, casi, me quedan dos días y ya). ¡Así que ahora puedo escribir! Esto es el prólogo 2.0, para que sepáis que sigo aquí. A partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a escribir de forma normal y empezará la trama.

Quisiera preguntar algo sobre esto.

¿Qué personajes queréis ver?

Canon u OCs (especificando quienes son estos, ex: hijo de Gokudera, o quien sea).

Dejad en un review a quién queréis ver en particular y veré lo que puedo hacer para meterlo (ya que a partir de ahora quiero que los capítulos sean largos.)

(Nota: También valen recuerdos, así que Tsuna puede entrar ahí.)

Gracias por leer.

Matta ne~


	4. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: **Hay una escena que puede resultar ofensiva para algunas personas en la zona del tren. No lo describo tanto, pero por si acaso, aviso.

Aparte de eso leed con calma~

_So tell me just how you got to feel,_

_this happiness is it really real?_

Papá siempre habla de los fuegos artificiales.

No importa lo que haya pasado, la razón por la que Ienari está triste, papá siempre aparece con una sonrisa en el rostro, sienta a Ienari en su regazo, y le describe los fuegos artificiales. Aunque Ienari ya los ha visto cientos de veces siempre lo deja hablar, mientras lo observa con la misma mirada de pura admiración. Hay algo en la forma en la que papá los describe, algo que los hace únicos. Especiales. Papá habla de la familia y del calor de la amistad, habla del amor y de aquello que merece la pena proteger. Dice que los recuerdos son únicos y exclusivos, y que nunca deberían ser tomados a la ligera. Siempre termina acariciándole el cabello rubio mientras agrega, con una leve carcajada, que los fuegos artificiales son una de las razones por las que lucha.

Ienari no lo entiende, no realmente. ¿Qué tienen que ver los fuegos artificiales con nada? Pero asiente de todas formas. Por que aunque no lo entiende hay algo que lo hace sentir mejor - hay algo que le dice que él también lucharía por protegerlos, por que los fuegos artificiales, Ienari está seguro, representan mucho más que simple pólvora en el aire. Así que Ienari asiente con una sonrisa y abraza a papá, y le dice que llame a mamá para que los tres puedan pasar una tarde solos, tranquilos, y en la compañía de los demás.

(A veces Ienari se sienta al lado de la ventana en las tardes más lluviosas en Hokkaido, y piensa en los fuegos artificiales. _Qué estúpidez_, se dice entonces con la cabeza pegada al cristal, _al fin y al cabo sólo es pólvora con forma. ¿Qué tienen de especial?_)

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

—¡La mejor forma de pasar desapercibido es tomar un tren hasta Tokio y allí embarcar hacia China!

—¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? ¡Tío Hayato dijo que embarcasemos en Osaka y es lo que vamos a hacer!

—Oh, eres tan aburrido como te recordaba.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser una caprichosa y escu-? ¡Ow!

Ienari se llevó una mano a la frente, dónde Kairy acababa de golpearlo con un libro enorme que tenía en las manos. Por un segundo consideró la idea de continuar discutiendo, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Kairy era una cabezota cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, y de todas formas era posible que tuviera razón. Osaka estaba menos habitado que Tokio y sería más sencillo rastrearlos. Ienari no pensaba continuar con la discusión, de cualquier forma. Se había olvidado de lo agresiva que podía ser Kairy cuando se enfadaba.

—Está bien.—masculló al final, todavía acariciándose la frente, ahora inflamada.—Pero si pasa algo, será culpa tuya.

—Eres un encanto.—replicó Kairy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviendo el libro de forma amenazante.

—¿Verdad que sí?—murmuró Ienari con resignada ironía.—¿Nos vamos? Aún tenemos que comprar los tick...—Kairy sacó dos tickets del bolsillo. Con destino a Tokio.—...ets. Lo habías planeado desde el principio, ¿verdad?

—Es posible.—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.—Pero me declaro inocente.

Ienari entrecerró los ojos pero no pudo evitar reírse al final. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, y no lo haría, jamás, ni siquiera bajo tortura, había extrañado a sus antiguos amigos. Puede que todos estuvieran claramente locos, efecto sin duda de haber estado demasiado tiempo relacionado con los Vongola, pero eran _verdaderos _amigos. Algo que Ienari nunca había sido capaz de encontrar en las aglomeradas calles japonesas.

_(Or are you so blessed that you just can't_

_remember the feeling anymore?)_

Ser el más pequeño de la familia tiene muchas ventajas, no puede negarse, pero es muy frustrante al mismo tiempo. Odia que lo traten como si tuviera cinco años cuando ya tiene diez, ¡diez! Especialmente cuando es uno de los candidatos para convertirse en el jefe de CEDEF. Pero, ¿cómo se lo va a tomar en serio un enemigo si sus hermanos y sus padres siguen hablandole como si fuera un niño pequeño? Cuando obviamente ya es _todo un hombre_. Diez años son muchos años. Tiene dos cifras, a fin de cuentas. ¡Dos! Eso debería contar para algo.

Ienari le cuenta todo esto a Atsushi un día después de clase. Atsushi es genial, en su opinión. Es el único que lo trata con algo de respeto, y aunque a veces es demasiado protector para su gusto, Atsushi prefiere ayudarlo a entrenar, en vez de protegerlo como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho de que es parte de la mafia. Definitivamente Atsushi es el favorito de Ienari, aunque no lo pueda decir en voz alta por cuestiones de orgullo y por que entonces el resto de la familia se enfadaría.

—Sabes lo sobreprotector que es tío Tsuna.—le contesta Atsushi, sus ojos ámbar brillando con diversión, mientras le ofrece el helado que acaba de comprar.—Todos preferirían que no siguieras con el _negocio familiar_.

—¡Pero a nadie le importa lo que yo pienso!—protesta a su vez Ienari, dándole un lametazo a su helado.—¡No quiero que me dejen de lado! Tengo diez. _Diez_. ¡Tío Reborn empezó a entrenar a Hide a los siete años!—se detuvo e hizo un puchero.—No soy pequeño, ¿porqué todos me tratan así?

Atsushi suelta una carcajada, como si el tema no fuera absolutamente serio. Ienari frunce el ceño y le da un puñetazo en el costado; probablemente no le hará daño, Atsushi tiene doce años y es mucho más fuerte que él, pero lo hace sentir mejor.

—Vaya, qué agresivo.—murmura Atsushi con una sonrisa.—Diez, ¿eh? Ya eres casi un adulto. Hablaré con tío Tsuna y tía Kyoko, a ver si te dejan entrenar a ti también, ¿vale?

—¿De verdad?

—¡De la buena!

Ienari le salta encima para abrazarlo y ambos acaban tirados en el suelo. Es por esto que Atsushi es su favorito y el mejor de todos.

(Pero Ienari nunca querría tener nada que ver con los Vongola, a menos que sea para destruirlos. No importa que su origen haya sido un grupo de vigilantes con deseos de proteger a los inocentes - ahora la Familia Vongola está tan manchada de sangre como el resto de la mafia, e Ienari nunca lo aceptará.)

_(But as you can see you stand here now,_

_you live and you breath no matter how)_

La sensación de incomodidad que sintió al salir de su casa no hace más que aumentar a lo largo del día, alcanzando su cénit cuando se montaron al tren dirigido a Tokio. Kairy, quien aparentemente no tenía ningún tipo de sentido de preservación, le dijo que dejase de ser tan dramático. Ienari no se molestó en discutirle. Probablemente tuviera razón, de cualquier forma. Ienari se había vuelto excesivamente paranoico en los últimos cinco años - ¡y con una buena razón! -, pero no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas. Así que al final, conteniendo un suspiro mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la sensación en su nuca, se sentó al lado de una de las ventanas y se dispuso a pasar con calma el resto del viaje. Kairy había empezado a leer uno de sus libros, el mismo con el que le había pegado antes, y no parecía dispuesta a socializar en el momento. Ienari miró de reojo el libro; _"Llamas: usos y origen. Tomo I."_

No parecía la lectura más interesante del mundo. Aunque siendo honesto Ienari nunca había tenido ni un mínimo interés en aprender sobre las Llamas. A fin de cuentas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con ellas. Tampoco quería, ahora. No después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que había aprendido. No. Ienari preferiría mantenerse tan alejado como fuera posible de cualquier asunto relacionado con el _negocio familiar_. Aunque no parecía posible, ahora que Yuuka estaba desaparecida.

Casi no había pensado en su hermana mayor últimamente. Yuuka, quien le había enseñado a montar en bici y a jugar al baloncesto. Yuuka había sido una gran presencia en su infancia y siempre lo había protegido de todo. Lo odiaba cuando era pequeño, por supuesto, pero ahora lo echaba de menos. E incluso era posible que nunca más fuera a vivirlo - no, no. No podía pensar así. Yuuka estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

—Voy a ir a da una vuelta.—masculló, poniéndose en pie. Kairy apenas levantó la mirada del libro.—Vuelvo en un rato.

A Kairy no pareció importarle. Claro que a Kairy nunca le importaba nada cuando tenía un libro en sus manos. Ienari sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Realmente no había cambiado nada.

—Alcanzaremos la estación de Sendai en media hora.—anunció una voz robótica, al mismo tiempo que Ienari cerraba la puerta del compartimento.—Preparen sus objetos personales y equipaje. Muchas gracias.

Todavía no estaban ni siquiera a medio camino de Tokio. Ienari se estiró y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Al menos, se dijo, podría apreciar el paisaje natural. Podrían estar tomando un avión hacia China en ése mismo momento, si no fuera por Kairy y su absurdo deseo de aventura.

Ienari se sentó en el bordillo de la ventana, apoyando la mejilla contra el cristal. Sendai era reconocida como una de las ciudades con más espacios verdes de Tohoku, lo que quedaba plasmado en las vistas que ofrecía el tren. Había campo, muchísimo más campo del que había visto en su vida, y árboles. En algunas zonas, que pasaban a gran velocidad, se veían granjas o zonas de agricultura. Ienari saludó con la mano a una señora que estaba recolectando fruta de sus árboles, a pesar de sentirse un poco estúpido haciéndolo.

Miró el reloj del tren de reojo, y soltó un suspiro. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para entrar en Sendai. Quizá debería volver a su compartimento y robarle el libro a Kairy, aún bajo riesgo de sufrir una muerte dolorosa. Intentar sobrevivir sería mucho más entretenido que estar sin hacer nada, al fin y al cabo. Se estiró de nuevo, soltando un bostezo, y miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por dos niños que estaban agachados al lado de algo en la puerta del vagón. Ienari tenía quince años, y los dos niños tendrían, como máximo, diez, así que tenía que ser una persona responsable y evitar que se matasen por accidente. O algo. Los niños sólo causaban problemas. Con pereza, y planteándose qué clase de padres eran tan irresponsables como para dejar que sus hijos correteasen libremente por el pasillo de un tren, Ienari se dirigió hacia ellos.

Los niños estaban agachados al lado de una mochila de color azul. Uno de ellos, de pelo castaño, la había abierto y había sacado un objeto metálico de ella. Había sido pintado con colores dorados y rojos, y parecía una caja de juguete. Ienari se agachó a su lado.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—¡Es el símbolo de poder del Rey de los ladrones!—exclamó el niño de pelo castaño con una sonrisa.—¡Esto demuestra que soy tan buen ladrón como _Kaitou Kid_!

Kaitou Kid era un personaje de un manga muy antiguo. El niño tenía buen gusto, al menos.

—O quizá,—los interrumpió Ienari con una sonrisa,—Kuroba-kun perdió su símbolo de poder y ahora lo está buscando. Deberíais devolvérselo, ¿no creéis?

Ienari tuvo que contener una carcajada ante el salto y la expresión de pánico de ambos niños, que no habían notado su presencia.

—¡No! ¡Ahora es nuestro!

—¡Éso!

—¡Kaitou Kid me ha elegido como su heredero!

La imaginación de los niños era asombrosa.

—¿Oh? ¿No vais a devolver la propiedad de otra persona? ¿Queréis acabar en la cárcel?—ambos niños se miraron con preocupación, pero no dijeron nada.—Bueno, en ese caso tendré que llamar a la policía, ¿no?

—D-Daichi, n-no quiero meterme en problemas...¿y si lo devolvemos y ya está?

La mirada que Daichi le dirigió a su amigo podría haberlo fulminado ahí mismo. Ienari se limitó a observar, conteniendo la risa, como el niño debatía internamente si merecía o no la pena ir a la cárcel por el _símbolo de poder_ del rey de los ladrones. Finalmente anunció en voz alta que algún día se lo haría pagar y le tiró el objeto a la cara, antes de salir corriendo con su amigo hacia su propio compartimento. Ienari sacudió la cabeza, divertido, antes de examinar el objeto. Su forma podía recordar a una Caja Arma, pero, ¿qué pintaba una Caja Arma en medio de un tren de Japón? No tenía sentido. Ienari le dio un par de vueltas antes de volver a meterlo en la mochila, ignorando, de nuevo, la extraña sensación de incomodidad en su estómago.

Kairy ni siquiera miró en su dirección cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Aún quedan diez minutos hasta la parada.—dijo, mientras pasaba una página.—¿Has hecho algo interesante?

—Si cuentas como interesante aterrorizar a un niño pequeño, entonces sí, he hecho algo interesante.—repuso Ienari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—También encontré esto tirado en la puerta del vagón. ¿Sabes dónde está objetos perdidos?

—En la puerta del...—Kairy levantó la mirada, extrañada.—¿En la puerta del vagón?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

En vista de que Kairy estaba más interesada en el misterio de la mochila que en él, Ienari se la dio antes de tirarse de nuevo en su sitio. Se estiró, por lo que podría ser la duodécima vez en esa tarde, y miró de reojo a su amiga, que había sacado el objeto metálico y lo estaba observando. Ienari se encogió de hombros. Parecía estar muy interesada en ello, así que no la interrumpiría.

—¿Lo ha tocado alguien aparte de ti?—preguntó Kairy de repente.

—Daichi lo sacó de la mochila.—ante su mirada de duda, Ienari añadió;—Era uno de los niños. Ya sabes, a los que asus-.

Kairy lo interrumpió levantándose bruscamente. Abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la ventana, y, sin molestarse en abrirla, tiró el objeto por la ventana, rompiéndola en el proceso.

—Kairy, ¿qué...?

—¡Tirate al suelo!

Ienari no lo dudó dos veces.

Un segundo después se escuchó una gran explosión y el tren empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado. Ienari intentó protegerse la cabeza con los brazos pero fue imposible, con muebles y maletas cayendo de todas partes. Ienari sintió un dolor agudo en su nuca. Todo se volvió negro.

_(those are just the miracles of life,_

_but still I'll tell you to be...)_

Hay humo por todas partes. Ienari apenas puede respirar. Está solo, completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad. Yuuka estaba con él, pero ya no puede verla. No tiene suficiente aliento como para gritar y pedir ayuda. Hace calor. Demasiado calor. Ienari está llorando a pesar de que lo odia, no puede llorar ahora. Tiene diez años y tiene que ser mucho más fuerte. Pero está solo. _Solo_. Y siente que se ahoga. La sensación aumenta, y aumenta, y aumenta hasta que sus pulmones están a punto de estallar. Ienari quiere correr, gritar, huír, pero está atrapado y solo en la oscuridad que lo rodea.

_(Careful with everything you do,_

_especially with the ones nearest to you)_

—..nari! ¡Ienari!

Le pitaban los oídos. Oía una voz a lo lejos (¿Kairy? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado) pero no era capaz de reconocerla, no al menos conscientemente. También le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, pero no sabía porqué. Lo último que recordaba era a Kairy levantándose y entonces...entonces...

Entonces el tren era descarrilado por culpa de una explosión. Había gritos y humo y gente llorando. ¿O eso era ahora? Ienari entreabrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido de dolor. Kairy estaba a su lado, arrodillada y con una expresión de absoluta preocupación. La manga de su camisa se había tornado de un color oscuro y pegajoso, e Ienari quiso decirle que se preocupase por ella misma, que él estaba bien, pero se encontró con que era incapaz de hablar en ese momento. Se limitó a mirar al brazo herido de Kairy con tanta intensidad como le era posible, con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje.

Kairy siguió su mirada y asintió al verse el brazo. Se arrancó un trozo de tela de la camisa y lo ató con fuerza alrededor de la herida antes de girarse hacia él, preguntando tonterías como si se encontraba bien.

Por supuesto, estaba de maravilla. Excepto por el hecho de que la cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía estar a punto de explotar, y que tenía un dolor pulsante en la pierna izquierda, y de que tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero, hey, aparte de eso estaba bien. Perfectamente, incluso. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Kairy pareció entender su proceso de pensamiento porque se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y a ayudarlo a sentarse. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, el mero hecho de sentarse ayudó bastante a su condición. Ienari estaba seguro de que no se había roto nada, pero le preocupaba ligeramente la posibilidad de haberse hecho una contusión, así que se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a su alrededor en vez de seguir con su introspección - lo cual, sin duda, acabaría adormeciendolo y posiblemente matándolo.

El humo no le permitía ver demasiado lejos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sí veía, Ienari agradecía no poder ver nada más. Había personas heridas por todas partes. Posiblemente algunas estaban muertas. Ienari se forzó a sí mismo a no pensar en ello. Tres de los vagones se habían caído hacia un lado - el suyo, y los dos contiguos. Incluso desde su posición podía ver sangre en las ventanas de varios vagones, y había un hombre en el suelo retorciéndose mientras intentaba arrancarse un cristal de la mejilla.

(Fuego y gente gritando. Eso era lo único que causaba la mafia: Dolor allí donde iba.)

Ienari observó su vagón. Había un grupo de gente a su alrededor, los pocos que estaban lo suficientemente bien como para caminar y acercarse. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Su mirada se detuvo en un cuerpo rodeado de rojo. Le costó unos segundos entender que eso era sangre, y por lo menos un minuto comprender la imagen entera. Preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Había un cuerpo ahí. Estaba aplastado, atrapado debajo del vagón. Contempló, incapaz de moverse, como el niño de pelo castaño intentaba mover el vagón. Por alguna razón no oía ningún otro sonido, aparte de los sollozos ahogados del hombre. Y entonces dejó de moverse. Ienari intentó levantarse para ir a ayudar, pero no era capaz de moverse, apenas era capaz de pensar coherentemente. Las personas que se habían acumulado a su alrededor intentaron ayudar a mover el vagón, pero Ienari sabía, con una fría certeza, que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Era demasiado tarde.

—Ienari.—escuchó que decía Kairy a lo lejos.—_Ienari_.—insistió, dándole un golpe en el brazo.—Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Ienari quería decirle que era imposible. No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de la escena que estaba desarrollandose ante él. ¿Cómo podía Kairy moverse? ¿Cómo era capaz de seguir actuando fríamente, incluso después de haber visto...haber visto...? Ienari no quería irse. Quería ayudar, hacer lo que fuera posible, impedir que otra familia tuviera que pasar por una maldita tragedia por algo en lo que no tenían nada que ver, pero su voz y su cuerpo le fallaron. Kairy lo obligó a levantarse y lo arrastró en dirección contraria, ignorandolo. Ienari no despegó los ojos del vagón. Ni siquiera cuando todo lo que podía ver era humo en la distancia.

—Era una bomba.—dijo Kairy, una vez llegaron a una distancia segura.—Es un nuevo prototipo de Caja Arma, que usa la teoría de las Llamas para...

—No me importa.—murmuró Ienari.—Honestamente, no me importa.

Kairy lo miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir. Ienari agradecía el silencio. No quería pensar en la bomba, ni en cómo demonios habían descubierto que iban a separarse, ¿y entonces porqué habían puesto la bomba ahí en vez de en Osaka? Era esto por lo que Ienari había abandonado la mafia. No solo hería a sus integrantes, sino que también dañaba a cualquier persona que estuviera en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Era injusto, y horrible, e Ienari era incapaz de olvidar la sangre y los espamos del hombre y...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Tenía que mantenerse concentrado.

Kairy no dijo nada durante el resto del camino.

_(The closer you get to something,_

_the harder it hits if you leave it)_

Sendai era la capital de la prefectura de Miyaki y una de las ciudades más pobladas de Tohoku, así que era muy sencillo pasar desapercibido en sus calles, incluso tratándose de dos adolescentes heridos y con aspecto de haber pasado por un campo de batalla. Kairy propuso, en algún momento, que entrasen en una cafetería a comer algo y aunque Ienari aceptó en un principio, se sintió incapaz de comer después de haber visto la noticia del tren descarrilado en la televisión. Kairy, a pesar de estar actuando con una increíble frialdad, se había puesto un poco pálida al verlo, y concluyó que la cena no era una comida tan importante después de todo.

Acabaron sentandos en un parque de la ciudad, en completo silencio. No había nada que pudieran hacer. No tenían dinero suficiente para comprar un billete de avión desde Sendai, y su vuelo de Tokio despegaría en tres horas. No podían llegar hasta el aereopuerto andando en tres horas. Era completamente imposible. Además les harían preguntas sobre sus padres si intentaban subirse a cualquier transporte público con ese aspecto. Atraer atención hacia si mismos no era una buena idea, especialmente cuando sabían con certeza que había gente persiguiéndolos.

La ventaja de que la ciudad fuese tan activa es que muchas personas todavía estaban paseando por ella. Ienari se puso la capucha, cubriéndose así el pelo rubio, lo único de ellos que podría llamar la atención. Una gota de lluvia aterrizó suavemente sobre su mano, e Ienari soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

—Tenemos que seguir en movimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

—¿Por que si nos quedamos en un solo sitio van a encontrarnos?—replicó Kairy con ironía.—Has vivido como un civil los últimos cinco años. Simplemente confía en mí, Nari-kun.

—Por que confíar en ti me ha traído tantos buenos resultados, ¿no?—Ienari se percató de lo que había dicho apenas un segundo después de que hubiera abandonado su boca. Miró al suelo, con el puño apretado.—No quería decir eso.

Kairy sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Ienari hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la siguió igualmente. En cierto modo necesitaba estar en constante movimiento. Si se detenían, Ienari tendría tiempo de analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Entraría en pánico y eso no ayudaría a nadie. Así que detenerse no era una opción.

(¿Acaso lo era alguna vez en el mundo de la mafia?)

_(It's fine to say "never give up",_

_if it's for your dreams go on, be the one.)_

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes que ha pasado?—la voz de Kyoko mostraba una calma que no prometía nada bueno.—Gokudera-kun.—prosiguió Kyoko, sus ojos atravesando a Hayato.—¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que este plan era infalible?

—Maa, maa, no están en la lista de heridos, ¿no? Seguramente hayan huído. Están bien, Kyoko.

Kyoko sonrió con dulzura. Tanto Hayato como Takeshi tomaron la precaución de dar un paso atrás.

—Ya he contactado con _él_ para que los busque en Sendai.—dijo Hayato, entonces. Él también preferiría ir a Sendai por su cuenta y comprobar con sus propios ojos que Kairy estaba bien, pero no podían permitirselo, cuando ellos mismos habían sufrido un ataque sorpresa. Ir hasta ahí sólo pondría en más peligro a ambos adolescentes.—Confíe en él, Sawada-san.

Kyoko no parecía convencida. De hecho, eso era un eufemismo. Kyoko estaba furiosa, y con derecho. Mukuro tuvo la prudencia de irse en cuanto salió la noticia. Takeshi y Hayato tuvieron que enfrentarse a Kyoko por su cuenta, y recordaron porqué Kyoko Sawada había sido tan respetada a lo largo del mandato del Décimo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

_¿Quién será ese misterioso él? "Misterioso" _

_Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo~_

Ahora, varias cosas.

1\. La escena del tren la había planeado de otra forma completamente distinta, pero me pareció innecesariamente gore. Así que dejé esta. (Y teniendo esto en cuenta, imaginad como era la otra...)

2\. No va a haber tantas escenas así. Pero sí va a haber algunas. Pondré un aviso antes en el capítulo, para que no pille a nadie desprevenido y si alguien quiere evitarlo, lo haga.

3\. Dad opinión, o lo que creáis que sería adecuado ver. ¿Debería continuar con los flashbacks? Estoy usando esta historia para experimentar con mi escritura, así que por favor si tenéis alguna crítica, decidmela. (A menos que sea algo como "escribes muy mal, vete de aquí" Sólo acepto críticas constructivas.)

**4\. Feliz cumpleaños a AlmightyTallestKisa! Espero que lo pases genial y que cumplas muchos más~**


	5. Disculpa

OHAYOU GOZAIMASU~

(No sé si lo he escrito bien, pero prentendamos que lo he hecho)

Quería disculparme por la falta de actualizaciones. No es que me haya olvidado de esta historia (ni mucho menos, no dejo de pensar en ella, porque siendo honesto me encanta la trama que he pensado - sí, lo sé, es un poco arrogante de mi parte. No puedo evitarlo,) el problema es que he tenido un millón de distracciones en estos meses. Problemas familiares y demás (que ya están solucionados, por suerte. No ha pasado nada grave, simplemente fueron un conjunto de cosas consecutivas que pusieron a mi familia en una mala situación durante unas cuantas semanas. Pero, ahora está bien. Eso es lo que importa) En cualquier caso, no he podido escribir debido a esto. Lo siento mucho. Pero, ahora que ya he arreglado los asuntos, puedo reincorporarme a la escritura. Ya que debido a lo que pasó he perdido gran parte de lo que había conseguido escribir, tendré que volver a empezar y reescribir la trama. Puede que cambie una parte del primer capítulo, así que pido un par de semanas para reorganizarlo todo antes de volver a postear los capítulos.

En serio lo siento mucho.

De cualquier forma, y ya que he hecho esto, ofrezco un bonus a cambio~

¿Hay algo de los Vongola que queráis leer? ¿Alguna historia de Tsuna y sus amigos, o algo con la onceava generación? Cualquier drabble sobre ellos y su historia y lo que ha pasado antes que os interese, decidmelo en un review o mensaje y lo iré subiendo estos días (En otro fic llamado LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS VONGOLA o aquí mismo, como se prefiera) (Y de paso podré ponerme de nuevo al día con los personajes)

Gomen nasai. (¿Se escribe así?)

En cualquier caso. Lo siento.

Pero ahora estoy de vuelta.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Matta ne~


End file.
